


Euphoria

by Geyonsis23



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Is2g why is there a tag like this HAHAHAHA, M/M, That one video of pure Jeongin and Hyunjin content gave me life and uwus, Their Love Is So, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped, hwang hyunjin/yang jeongin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geyonsis23/pseuds/Geyonsis23
Summary: It's one of those restless times for Yang Jeongin and the only one awake was Hwang Hyunjin. The maknae badly needed sleep due to tiring schedules and Hyunjin seemed to have something in mind.





	Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After being eaten by work and life, I'm now a STAY and yes, still an ARMY. This poison called stanning is addictive oh no.

Everything starts when a person wakes up in the morning, except for Yang Jeongin. His day starts off with an insomnia-ish situation due to the voices in his head that he can't get rid off. It was 30 minutes until 2am arrives and he's still awake in their room. He can hear his hyungs snoring already and he envies them.

_"Ahh, I really hate Mondays."_

I.N whines to himself as he thinks of his schedule later and he really couldn't sleep at all. He wonders if he should go to Hyunjin's room even though they're already cramped in there but as soon as Hyunjin's name came to mind, the maknae's phone lit up and a notification from Line messenger popped up.

_"Hey are you up? I seriously can't sleep right now."_

The maknae's face lit up for a lot of reasons just from reading Hyunjin's random message with a funny sticker sent afterwards. Jeongin replies back the same way and after a few minutes of feeling amusement from messaging each other, Hyunjin went out of his room and I.N opened the door quietly to let his hyung in. The moment Hyunjin came into vision, the maknae couldn't help but hold back his laugh and the two were giggling as Hyunjin came in stealthily.

_"It really felt weird going out of the room and sneaking into this room."_

_"It was really funny watching you sneak in here, hyung. There were no cameras but I got a video of it."_

_"No you brat, don't post it!"_

_"It's up to me coz it's my phone!"_

The two still tried to be quiet while fooling around and after a few minutes, they calmed down again.

_"So, why can't you sleep?"_

_"I can't get the voices out of my head. It's like this every monday and I don't understand why."_

_"Hmm, maybe you're nervous about something?"_

_"I don't know... it's weird, hyung."_

_"Ahh, I know now."_

Hyunjin made the maknae sit down then placed an arm on the pillows before asking Jeongin to lie down again facing him.

_"I think this should work."_

The maknae laughs again, doubting his hyung's methods.

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Just trust in me, would you!"_

_"Okay, okay. I'm listening!"_

_"Close your eyes already and just listen to me talk! Aish."_

When the maknae finally stopped giggling and calmed down, Hyunjin then slowly ran his fingers through I.N's hair and started talking.

_"Jeongin-ah. These days, I realized that you're being awesome. Being the youngest and catching up to everything you need to learn is also hard."_

He pauses to see if the maknae would respond but he was quiet so he just continued.

_"I also know that you smiling a lot everyday can be very uplifting to all the members so thank you for making us feel like everything's okay even when we're going through a lot in our personal lives."_

Hyunjin couldn't see it in the dark but I.N was smiling happily just by listening to the compliments his hyung is telling him. It calms him down and the youngest wishes that it won't end just yet.

_"Also, thank you for coming to our room just to wake me up everyday. You're a real human alarm clock that I'm thankful for. Someday, I'm going to treat you a lot. Treat you so much that you'd complain already but I won't stop. That's a promise."_

The elder feels so proud of his big words that he also smiled after saying them. He strokes I.N's hair again and notices that the youngest's breathing was starting to go at his own pace which means he's close to being asleep so he delivers his last compliment.

_"Lastly, I'm looking forward to see you grow up and still be all smiles around us. I hope nothing much will change but always know that I'm here whenever you need me. Stray Kids will be with you whenever and wherever. I hope even by then, you'll still depend on us when you feel down. I hope that you'll get the best out of everything, because we'll make sure you'll get it. I wish you all the best Jeongin-ah. Always."_

By the time Hyunjin finished, Jeongin had already curled up close to him so he decided to sleep as well.

Later on at 6am, Jeongin opens his eyes and wakes up to Hyunjin's heavily sleeping face. The maknae was confused as to why Hyunjin was there but after a few minutes, he recalled their shenanigans last night. The maknae laughs with his bedhead showing and realizes that he was being filmed the moment he looked at Changbin. Han and Bangchan also came in to see why Changbin and the youngest were being loud and they found Hyunjin sleeping on the maknae's bed.

_"Our Stays are gonna go wild with this! What did you guys do last night Jeongin-ah?"_

Changbin has a knack for turning everything into an issue, and he starts with an interrogation.

_"Hey I'm envious! I wanna sleep on Jeongin's bed too! Your leader wants love too!"_

Bangchan emphasizes that he wanted to sleep beside the maknae since he likes hugging his members.

_"Yo, it's cool. I mean, I'm not surprised that it was Hyunjin but at the same time I'm confused as to why Hyunjin came here in the first place?? Did something came up last night?"_

Jisung goes into deeper interrogation mode than Changbin but Jeongin had already went out of the bed and escaped to the bathroom. The two dashed out of the room and chased their youngest, thirsting for an answer.

_"Why are you running away? Maknae! We're asking you a question!"_

_"Nothing happened! Really ahh, stop chasing me!"_

After successfully locking the bathroom door, he made sure to spend exactly 15 minutes in there to get rid of his wildly curious hyungs. When the time was up, he peeked and saw that nobody was there so he went out and ran back to his room.

Everyone already went downstairs and Hyunjin was still asleep. Jeongin dressed up quickly and goes to Hyunjin to wake him up.

_"Hyung. It's morning already. Wake up."_

After being shaken a lot, Hyunjin manages to open an eye and see I.N's smiling face.

_"What... I.N?"_

_"Good morning, hyung. Everyone's already downstairs. Take a shower then follow after okay?"_

Hyunjin nods while being half-asleep but still manages to hold onto Jeongin's arm.

_"Pull meeee"_

I.N laughs and randomly decides to princess carry Hyunjin.

_"Whoa! Okay, okay I'm- I'm awake now! It was a joke! Put me down!"_

_"Are you sure? But I'm not done yet!"_

I.N starts spinning around and the both of them got really loud. Jeongin puts him down and Hyunjin just places his hands on the wall for a moment to get rid of the dizziness.

_"For sure, you're awake now."_

_"Don't do that again!"_

_"I can't promise you that~"_

_"Ahh, I just needed you to pull me out of the bed! Why'd it turn out like this?"_

_"Next time I'm invading your bed."_

_"Jeongin no."_

_"Jeongin yes."_

_"Uhh, guys we have school by seven. What are you two doing?"_

Seungmin suddenly interrupts their bickering and the two rushed to prepare themselves for school. They all followed their schedules for the day and ended the day normally.

That night, I.N and Hyunjin slept fine alone in their rooms, but both looked forward to another Monday that will soon arrive again.


End file.
